


Light of Hope [Post Sonic Forces AU]

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was 6AM when I finished this and I should have gone to bed about 6 hours prior but I had to get this out of my system first.So basically, I have this little “what if” story floating around in my head based on the premise that Sonic was never rescued in the beginning of Forces and the Resistance won the war without him.  They also manage to disable both of Eggman’s power sources without needing to completely destroy the Death Egg, so the space station still in tact in this…uh, sorta AU I guess?Anywho, once the war is over, everyone still believes that Sonic is dead but Amy refuses to accept it and so she journeys back up to the now abandoned (and soon to be demolished) Death Egg to search for him one last team.  It's been about two weeks since they won.  That’s where this story picks up.  I was really tired when I wrote this so if parts seem rushed or super cheesy that’s probably why lol.





	Light of Hope [Post Sonic Forces AU]

**Author's Note:**

> It was 6AM when I finished this and I should have gone to bed about 6 hours prior but I had to get this out of my system first.   
>  So basically, I have this little “what if” story floating around in my head based on the premise that Sonic was never rescued in the beginning of Forces and the Resistance won the war without him.  They also manage to disable both of Eggman’s power sources without needing to completely destroy the Death Egg, so the space station still in tact in this…uh, sorta AU I guess? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, once the war is over, everyone still believes that Sonic is dead but Amy refuses to accept it and so she journeys back up to the now abandoned (and soon to be demolished) Death Egg to search for him one last team.  It's been about two weeks since they won.  That’s where this story picks up.  I was really tired when I wrote this so if parts seem rushed or super cheesy that’s probably why lol. 

Amy’s footsteps echoed in the hallway, her fists gripping the hilt of her hammer more tightly as she passed the rows and rows of scarcely-lit prison cells.  To think Sonic, along with so many others, could have been kept here? It made her sick, causing a new bubble of rage to form in her heart.  And as she walked this final corridor, hope began to slip away.  Maybe they were right.  Maybe he was...gone.  

She bit her lip at the thought, refusing to accept the possibility.   _I know you’re here,_ she thought, though her eyes brimmed with tears.   _I’ll find you.  I promise._

But despite her best efforts, the search left her with nothing but shattered wishes and prayers.  She had scoured every inch of the space station, and though she found signs of him having once been there, none of them did anything to lift her spirits.  If anything, they crushed them.  Every mark, whether it be a smeared sketch on a wall or a blood-soaked quill, looked to be months old at least.  If he was alive, there was nothing here to show it.

The hedgehog reached the main bridge and leaned against a wall, burying her face in her hands.  It wasn’t fair.  It wasn’t fair that he gave everything for everyone, and in the end…

He died alone.  

The sudden acceptance filled her with a sadness and anger she could no longer suppress and, clenching her fists with hammer in hand, she let loose on the massive room, destroying anything and everything she could lay a hit on.  Sparks flew and shards of metal flung themselves through the air as she pounded away, screaming into the empty space as tears flooded her eyes.  

With a final, helpless swing, she attacked the floor beneath her and crumpled to her knees, sobbing amidst the vibrations and echo of the impact.  But as her ears picked up the pulsing ring, something clicked within her head.  It didn’t sound like the other hits.  
It sounded hollow.  And suddenly, the cracks in the floor became glaringly obvious.  They were meant to separate, meant to open.  

Hope came fluttering back and she scrambled to her feet, shakily gripping the hammer and smashing it down once more.  The floor dented significantly this time, almost as if there were no more layers beneath.  Almost as if something were hidden far below.  
One more swing.  Then another.  Then another.  And finally…

The floor gave way.  A snaking staircase stood before her, dark and daunting.  She gulped as she stared into its depths, suddenly afraid of what she might find.  

But she couldn’t let that stop her.  With a deep breath and silent prayer, she continued down the steps.  Her eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the dark, her vision barely bright enough to make out the next step as she travelled deeper.  A deep sense of dread was beginning to haunt her as the silence persisted.  This had to be the place, but as of yet… there were no signs of life. No breath, no noise...

And then there was.  A voice, weak and slurred, but unmistakable, echoed in the dark.  Emerald eyes wide and heart pounding with excitement, Amy ran towards the sound.

“H..heh...f-finally decided to...to show...huh....egg...head?  F-for….a whi...a while there….I th-thought maybe….maybe you’d…”

He stopped mid-sentence as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a change as stark as the shift on Amy’s face when their eyes met.  

“...lost…” he finished, voice cracking as he stared in utter disbelief.

Amy wasn’t sure how to react.  This was not the Sonic she knew.  It couldn’t be.  His eyes were dull and lifeless, so different from the vibrant color and energy she loved to see in them.  Dirt and blood matted his fur and clung to his spines, body torn and bruised in more places than she could count.  Even his ribs shown through his skin, a blatant sign he’d not eaten for far longer than should be allowed.

“Sonic..?” she whispered breathlessly.

He barely moved, a faint trembling as he spoke the only sign that he still could. “A-Amy?”

She ran to the bars which held him and fell to her knees by his side, slipping her fingers through the barrier to grip his hand.  “What did he do to you?” she hissed through gritted teeth.

He just smiled weakly in response, a sorry attempt to stem her tears.  But at the very least, his eyes shone with a spark of their old fire, a tiny flicker of hope and joy shimmering within them once more.

“Just hold on,” Amy told him as she got to her feet and grabbed her hammer.  With one swing, she’d felled the cell door and dropped the tool, rushing beside him once more.  Her expression was frantic, face streaked with tears as she looked at him up close, noticing wounds that had remained unseen until now.  A tender hand on his shoulder was enough to make him wince in pain, refreshing the girl’s flood of sobs.  “I’m so so sorry…” 

“Hey…” The blue hedgehog somehow found the strength to lift a hand to her face, wiping away her tears as he laughed softly.  “I missed you.”

It was enough to send her into a full-on embrace, the girl holding him as close as she dared before pulling away and letting out a shaky laugh of her own.  “I...I missed you too!  We all did...” she sniffed, drawing a gloved hand beneath her damp eyes.  “And I think...I think it’s time to get you home.”

The mere task of speaking had drained Sonic significantly and his energy was fading fast, but the fire in his eyes flared just a little brighter at the thought of being reunited with the world he once knew.  “I think...you’re right…” he breathed, eyelids fluttering softly as he fought fatigue.

Amy smiled faintly as he lost the battle and faded off to sleep, his breathing gentle and steady as she gathered him in her arms.  “Then let’s head back,” Amy whispered, for once caring very little about how he might think of her when he woke.  Having him here, alive, was enough.  The rest could wait.  

She carried him back up the staircase and into the bridge, eyes shimmering with a new kind of joy as she looked out the glass and down to the world below.  A world that had fought in memory of a life they thought lost.  A life that, unbeknownst to them, was very much alive.

Headed home...was their light of hope.  



End file.
